


Khaleesi

by FoxesRule



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Painful Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxesRule/pseuds/FoxesRule
Summary: Harry Potter was almost fifteen when Albus Dumbledore sold him for an army. He was fifteen when he began to fall in love with his people. He was fifteen when he learned that wizards could bear children. Now he just had to survive a war against Voldemort.





	1. Red Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> It strikes me strange that all stories that I read that pair Harry with Drogo have the warrior not raping Harry. They romanticize what happens to Daenerys by doing so, and there isn't nothing romantic about what happened to the poor girl.

Harry Potter was nervous as he followed behind his guard. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were nowhere to be seen. It was just Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and a few of the Order of the Phoenix that he'd not managed to be introduced to before he was swept from Private Drive and into the desert. He was terrified for what awaited him, but told himself that it couldn't be worse than what Dumbledore had promised him.

He did not want to become a slave to Severus Snape.

"Stop!" An older male addressed them. "I am Jorah Mormont, your translator to the Khal." A large man was beside him, standing in front of Harry. Harry flinched, arms tight around the package in his arms, before the man smirked and walked away. That had to have been Khal Drogo. His husband-to-be. "You are Albus Dumbledore, representing Harry Potter?"

"I am." The man sneered, pushing Harry forward. The boy flinched away from the touch.

“Welcome, Harry.” The man smiled softly at the boy, who looked away. “Come, this way.” The man lead Harry to where he would be seated beside his Khal. “Do you know what is to happen tonight?” Harry inhaled sharply before nodding.

“I’ve been sold so that Dumbledore can gain an army.” Harry shook slightly as he sat. “I’ve basically been sold to become his whore.” Harry gave a distressed laugh, “he’s controlled my life up until now, and he’s giving someone else control for an army to destroy Voldemort.” Harry looked at Jorah sadly, “and he’ll make sure I’ll have to fight.”

"You are the Khaleesi of Khal Drogo. Whether you become his equal or his whore is yet to be seen, but it is your choice to fight." Harry looked away as Jorah explained this to his Khal. "Khal Drogo would like to see if you can fight."

"Of course I can fight...just as a duelist. It's all I've been taught."

"Tomorrow, after we are settled into our camps then." Jorah nodded, smiling. Soon, gifts were being given to the Khal and Khaleesi. Drogo asked something of the translator, who winced. "The Khal would like to know if you are pure?"

"I've not even had my first kiss." Harry didn't meet anyone's gaze. "I just finished a hellish year at school, and just started to look at other people in ways that friends don't. I'm not even fifteen yet." Jorah frowned. "What?"

"Dumbledore made it seem as if you, yourself, whored your body out." Harry flinched.

"I...I made it seem like no one has ever fucked me, didn't I?" Harry shook his head. "I was seven when my uncle started to sell my body. I was always on my stomach, and they would never bother to try and kiss me. When I started Hogwarts, he stopped using me, afraid that I would use magic against them, now that I know how. Especially since I wouldn't care if it were illegal to use magic outside school. I had no choice in "whoring my body out" when I was younger."

"Then you know how to please a man." Jorah said, as if they were discussing the weather. "The Khal is pleased with this information, even if he wishes he could be your first." Harry exhaled deeply.

"When I reached Hogwarts at Eleven, I looked into potions to heal all the damage done to my body. Last night, my godfather and I did a ritual to the Old Gods to cleanse my body. If one were to cast a spell to reveal my purity, it would come back as virginal." Drogo hummed, pleased when Jorah told him this.

Harry flinched as he saw another person get killed before them. Bile raised, but he managed to keep from vomiting at the sight of the man dying with his intestines laying on the ground while the winner cut off his braid and began to fuck the woman roughly.

"Dothraki don't consider it a celebrations unless there are three deaths." Jorah explained, eyeing Harry. "You'll get used to it. Now, you said the Old Gods. You pray?"

"Yes, to my family's Gods Cernunnos and Epona, and to my personal God, Taranis." Harry smiled at Jorah's confusion. "Cernunnos is the God of Fertility, Life, Animals, Wealth, and the Underworld. Epona is the Goddess of Horses and Fertility. Taranis is the Sky-Lord of Thunder."

"Your family worships horses?" Jorah looked surprised, as did Drogo. Harry nodded, smiling.

"My mother's family once owned land where horses roamed free, and they helped them stay that way. Slowly, however, the new Gods, or God, came into being, and they fell into the grasp of the same. My mother, upon finding she had magic, began to worship her familial goddess again. I...I figured since I would be marrying a Khal, I should pray to Epona."

"I see." Soon, it was time for Harry to hand his husband his gift. "You brought the Khal a gift, correct?" Harry nodded, hesitantly handing off the object in his arms.

"I only knew he was a warrior, so I had a blade crafted by the Goblins. It shall never dull, nor rust nor break, no matter how many enemies he slays. I...I layered my own magic upon it that ensures it can deflect spells and minor attacks such as from a slingshot or an attack from a bare hand." Dark eyes narrowed before the man took the blade and gave a few practice swings.

"He likes the gift." Jorah said, making Harry relax some.

 

* * *

Harry stared in awe as the horse before him. He was as white as Hedwig, with small specks of black in his mane. Harry mentally named him Gerolamo. He turned to Drogo, flinching as he realized the man was much too close. Remembering that this was his husband, did not change the fact the man would later rape him.

He nearly screamed when the man easily lifted Harry upon Gerolamo's saddle. Harry felt sick when he saw that Severus Snape was riding with them. He knew that Voldemort had learned the man was a traitor to him, but it didn't change the fact the man hated him, and was likely loving the torture Harry was going through.

Harry turned to Jorah.

"Jorah, can you translate something from me to the...my Khal?" Jorah frowned but nodded. "Severus Snape is not to be trusted. He betrayed on master, and follows the other only to protect himself."

"I will inform the Khal." The man rode ahead, while Harry's handmaidens (now that made his skin crawl) closed ranks on him. They spoke in broken English, teaching him a reverse of their lessons. Jorah returned minutes later. "He said that the man will be watched."

* * *

Harry stumbled as he dismounted his horse. His legs burned, and his hands were cut deeply. The longest he'd rode for, had been a short fifteen minutes on the back of a Hippogriff. His husband was there to catch him. Harry didn't meet his smouldering gaze as he watched Severus Snape dismount gracefully.

Harry allowed himself to be pulled to a clearing not far from the camp, where Drogo began to undress him. He took a shaky breath before facing the man and began to remove the man's scant clothing. He sank to his knees, glancing up through his lashes, before he began to give kitten licks to the sweaty phallus before him.

It had to be the largest cock he'd ever seen.

Understandable, seeing as his husband was huge. Easily six feet, and more. Harry knew, from his treatment at the Dursleys, that he would never grow past his five foot, one inch height. He was lithe with muscles from Quidditch, but his ribs were also visible from his summers at the Dursleys. He was pretty, according to most people.

Harry sucked on the head gently, slowly taking more and more into his mouth. The cock had to be as least a foot in length. It was going to be a bit painful, no matter how much magic Harry was using to prepare his hole wandlessly. He gagged as the cock nudged his throat.

He'd never given a blowjob, after all.

But that gag broke the Khal's control. He gripped Harry's hair tightly in his hands, and yanked, pushing his cock deep into Harry's gullet. Harry felt tears roll down his face as he gagged around the appendage lodged in his throat. He tried swallowing, but it was painful. He couldn't breath.

Just when he thought he would pass out, Drogo pulled away, causing Harry to gasp for air around the cock head just inside his mouth. Without care for his Khaleesi, Drogo began to move, pistoning his hips back and forth into the delicious heat.

Just as his cock swelled, Drogo pulled away, pushing Harry to the ground and forcing the boy onto his hands and knees. Silent tears fell from Harry's eyes as he felt the head touch his anus. He shook as the pressure increased until his rim parted, small fissures causing his hole to bleed around the thickness that parted it.

 A silent scream parted Harry's lips as the largest cock he'd ever taken slammed into him. His own penis, which barely grew from it's four inches, lay limp between his legs, swinging as his husband took what was rightfully his. Harry tried to dissociate from what was happening, but couldn't as Drogo would slap his ass every time he tried.

It felt like hours passed as Drogo took what was his. Harry was begging for him to wait, to just wait a minute. Let him adjust. However, he'd seen what happened at the ceremony. He knew that gentle was not the Dothraki way. He felt ill as Drogo slammed as hard as he could, pushing his cock as deeply as possible, and stilled.

His semen burned through Harry.

* * *

Harry sniffled as he allowed Drogo to carry him into their tent. He knew that it wasn't an act of kindness, nor apology for how rough he'd been. It was because Harry physically couldn't walk, and it would be a hassle if the Khaleesi was found in his state. His handmaidens said nothing as they bathed him in milk before dressing him in leathers that was the way they dressed. Harry fell asleep to rest off his exhaustion.

A few hours later, he was seated with a Dothrakhqoyi of his husband, his handmaidens, and Jorah, who was teaching him the language. Years of practice allowed him to smile and laugh through his pain in his lower half. He knew, by glancing at Drogo, that it would not be the last that he was taken by the man that night.

"When do you turn fifteen, Khaleesi?" Jorah asked, after listening to one of his handmaidens.

"Tomorrow." Harry sighed softly, looking away. He caught the heady gaze of his husband, who jerked his head towards their tent. Harry stood, shaking his head at the ones who went to follow. "My husband calls." Jorah translated, and only the Dothrakhqoyi followed.

He was undressed immediately upon entering the tent. He let out a silent sob as he was pushed down onto their furs, and large hands gripped his ass. He barely managed to cast a lubrication charm in time for Drogo's powerful thrust. It reminded him of his first days as his uncle's whore.

He flinched when the man managed to hit his prostrate. His own small cock slowly filled out as the small bundle of nerves was hit again and again. He took a gasping breath as his world whited out, and he came for the first time in his life. His body betraying him, as if saying this was all he was good for now. As he tightened, Drogo became rougher, reaching his own climax.

He laid down, pulling Harry to him as he fell asleep. Harry stared dully at the wall of their tent, wondering how it became like this. What had he done in a past life to deserve such treatment? Most teens his age were just falling in love for the first time. Most didn't know what it meant to pleasure someone else.

As he fell asleep, Harry couldn't help but to wish his parents had lived, and that he was the one to perish.

 


	2. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staring at the book was easy, it was understanding what it spoke of that confused Harry. Wizards could birth Children?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot, simply plot, with a little porn at the end

Harry read as he rode, trusting his horse. They were books from his Godfathers, that they felt he needed to read. Staring at the book was easy, it was understanding what it spoke of that confused Harry. Wizards could birth Children?

"Khaleesi?" Jorah asked, frowning at the child.

"I...I can become pregnant, now that I've reached sexual maturity." Harry told the man, feeling faint. He pulled out his wand, following the instructions on how to find out if he was carrying. "Oh." He whispered as blue surrounded his stomach. Many of the Dothraki's were watching in awe as the magic worked.

"Khaleesi?" One of the maidens asked, worried.

"I'm pregnant....I carry his child." Jorah translated to another man on a horse, and he rode ahead to inform Drogo. "Ooh, I feel faint now." Harry whispered as he swayed. His breathing was quick as he panicked.

He knew nothing of raising a child.

He felt strong hands grab him just as the world went black.

* * *

He awoke in his husband's arms. It was nearing the time that they set up camp, and he was seated upon Drogo's lap as he rode. Harry stayed silent, listening to the strong sound of Drogo's heartbeat. It was soothing, despite what the man had done to him.

Drogo dismounted, then grabbed Harry gently, as if the boy was precious. Harry knew better. It wasn't him that was precious. It was the child he carried within his body. He meant nothing to the Khal. Nothing more than a whore and broodmare. He spotted a smirking Severus Snape, and felt ill. So he pressed at Drogo's chest until he manged to squirm around to heave out the contents of his stomach.

Harry sobbed as they entered their tent, which had been the first to be set. He felt terrible, and knew that they had even more riding to reach wherever they were going. Drogo tried to set him upon the bed, but Harry clung, wish for comfort that he wasn't sure he had the right to ask for.

"No." The man grunted, pushing at Harry's shoulders. The boy shook his head, clinging tighter.

"Please don't leave me. Don't leave me. I'm not a freak. I promise I'll be good. Don't leave me. Don't leave me." Jorah, who had followed, was horrified at the boy's words. He translated to the frustrated Khal, who paused.

"Mine." The man growled, hand gripping a bruise into Harry's shoulder. Green eyes looked up, confused. "Mine." He repeated, shaking Harry lightly.

"Drogo will never let you go now that you are Khaleesi. You are his to use and love." Harry flinched lightly, looking away. "You think your husband, the Khal, incapable of love?" Drogo looked pissed as Jorah translated.

"No." Harry shook his head, looking back. "Just incapable of loving a whore." Drogo dropped him as if burned. "That's all I've ever been, and all I'll be." Harry snorted, "now I can't even show my strength because of my baby. Until the third month, I'll be unable to use magic until then." Jorah frowned, his translation making fear enter Drogo's eyes.

Honest to the Gods fear, in a man who was so strong, that Harry doubted Hagrid could take down. To think he feared for something made Harry's stomach flip. Yet, deep down, he knew that Drogo only cared for the life he carried. Harry wished that he could assure the man that their child would be fine. Yet he couldn't.

He knew what type of man Albus Dumbledore was.

"We can't let Dumbledore know." Harry felt the panic rise in him again. "If Snape tells him, Dumbledore will kill my baby. Please, I won't ever ask for anything else. Just don't let my baby die!" Harry grabbed the Khal's hands, eyes wide with panic. "Please, I want my daughter to live!" Khal Drogo's eyes widened, before a soft look entered his eyes as he knelt in front of Harry.  **"Protect her."** He managed with the few words he knew, as he lightly touched his lower stomach.

"He wishes to know how you know that you hold a daughter?" Jorah translated the softly spoken words.

"I..." Harry's throat tightened as tears entered his eyes. Memories of his third year, of telling people who wouldn't listen, what was to happen to Buckbeak. "I can see her. My eyes, his hair, she's beautiful."

* * *

Severus Snape, a Spymaster in his own right, was started out of his light doze by hands roughly seizing him. His wand, portkey, and knifes stolen from his person. All possible offensive potions destroyed. The blurry men dragged him before Drogo and Harry. The boy was draped in his husband's lap.

"What is the meaning of this Potter?" The man snarled, fighting more when the Chosen One called forth Jorah, who held a bracelet with a well known assortment of runes carved on it. Harry stood, walking close with the item in his hands. "What are you doing with that? Get away!"

"You made a mistake, Snape. You made an enemy out of me. Harry clasped the bracelet around a pale wrist. It melded together, as if it was never one strip, but a loop. The only one capable of removing it was the child in front of him.

"You're making a mistake, Potter!" Harry moved so fast, Snape was still in shock as his cheek smarted, and he was stuck staring to the side.

"I am a Khaleesi now! I will not allow you to speak to me as if I were some stupid child, or your personal plaything!" Harry's eyes were dark, holding a promise of pain. "You see, Snape, I was looking forward to Potions. It was the most similar to cooking and chemistry. I was so excited for your class. Yet, because of whatever my father did to you, you hated me. I didn't know my father. I wasn't raised spoilt. I was raised to be my uncle's whore. Then I arrived to Hogwarts, where I was raised to fight against those that would hurt what I call mine.

"All I ever wanted, was to be a child who was loved. I will never be loved, not the way that I crave, but I can at least demand respect where it is due. From now on, you are mine. You are a slave now, and you will do anything that Cohollo tells you."

With that, Harry turned, trusting the Ko protecting his back as he walked to his husband. The Khal smirked, pulling Harry down beside him. They watched as Cohollo pulled Snape from the area, to the servant's tent, most likely.

* * *

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, Ronald, Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Molly, and Arthur Weasley rode their brooms at full tilt rushing to where a small white speck in the sky could be seen ahead of them. That speck was a snowy owl named Hedwig that was leading them to their loved one.

Ginny, the youngest Weasley, spotted the group of tents first, and they touched down about a ten minute walk away. Hedwig was already gone, no doubt to her wizarding child. The group knew that her presence would alert Harry that something was wrong and send him running.

They were met by a frantic boy at the entrance to the camp.

"Padfoot, Moony!" The boy yelled, hugging them. "What happened?"

"Nothing too troublesome." Sirius assured, pulling back to look over his Godson. The man frowned at how pale Harry was. How he flinched at sudden movement. "Are you okay, pup?"

"Fine." Harry bit out, before turning away to face his friends to hug them as well. "Oi, be careful! I'm carrying cargo here!" He scolded the twins, who went to jump him. Only a hand up stopped the Dothrakhqoyi accompanying him from attacking.

"Cargo?" Hermione frowned, before her, Ginny, and Molly's eyes widened. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes." Harry snapped, slapping Ginny's hands away from his stomach. The girl pouted. "The night of our bonding. Why have you came? It's been weeks."

"Dumbledore sent a letter to tell Snape to kill you." Remus growled, "we over heard him talking to someone about how you are no longer useful alive."

"Yes, well, Snape is incapable of killing me with his magic, and kept under guard." Harry motioned to where a group of men stood in a circle. "The Ko quite enjoy him."

"You...you enslaved him?" Hermione whispered, horrified.

"No worse than what he and Dumbledore did to me." Harry snapped, "grow up Hermione, and either accept my people, or leave."

"Oh." Hermione looked away for a moment before shaking her head. "Here, I grabbed this for you. You're the heir, so you deserve to wield it." From within her bag, she pulled the Sword of Gryffindor. Harry blinked, surprised. "I'm happy that you're alive."

"Are you staying?" Harry looked uncomfortable at the thought. Hermione shook her head, motioning to the Weasleys.

"The Weasleys and I are going to America under different names. Only Sirius and Remus would be staying." The girl gave a wince. "No offense, Harry, but I can't live without civilization."

"We are still human." Harry snapped.

"I know, but Harry, I can't stay here, knowing that they are hurting you. Would you want us to stay here, with us knowing what is happening in your tent?" The raven shook his head. "I love you like a brother. Now that you have Hedwig, please write to us."

"I will."

* * *

 **"They can stay?"** Harry asked Drogo hopefully as he lay beneath the mountain of a man.  **"Truly?"**

 **"They are your family. They will protect what is mine because you are their child in all but blood."** A few tears slipped as Harry wrapped his arms around Drogo.  **"We reach Vaes Dothrak tomorrow."** A whimper escaped Harry as the man began to thrust again. 

Since he'd announced his pregnancy, Drogo had been more gentle. It made Harry warm up to the man. He prayed to his old gods, and his new, that nothing happened to their child. He knew, so long as he gave Drogo children, he was protected from the others.

Stars burst behind Harry's eyes as the man reached between them to gently touch his small cock. It never took much to have Harry climaxing anymore. With every climax, he screamed loudly as his husband banged quickly into his, rushing towards his own completion.

They lay panting for a while.

 **"Drogo, I..."** Harry swallowed as dark eyes looked down at him.  **"It's stupid, I can't believe I'm saying this."**

**"Mine?"**

**"I love you."** And Harry knew it true. He was in love with his captor, and rapist.  **"Please, I love you. Don't let anyone else touch me again. The thought that someone else would fuck me...it makes me ill. You are my Khal. Mine. Please?"** The Khal nodded, running a hand down Harry's cheek before pressing against his throat. Harry moaned as he felt the man grow hard again.  **"By the Gods, how are you still able to get hard?"** Drogo smirked.

 **"If you could see what I saw, my dear Khaleesi, you'd understand."** The man purred, thrusting forward. Harry whimpered, but his cock lay limp. He clung weakly to his husband as the man took and took from him. His pleasure wasn't something that mattered anymore. Just pleasing the man using him.  **"Beautiful."** The monster of a man moaned as he stilled again.

Harry was long since passed out. Fucked to sleep. It made Drogo smirk as he once again traced Harry's features before pulling out of his mate. Tomorrow, his mate would prove that their daughter would be one of the strongest Khaleesi ever to be seen. With the birth of their daughter, Drogo knew that things for the Dothraki people would change.

She merely needed to be born.


End file.
